


Safe

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up in bed and asks Levi what happened outside the walls...Levi tells him he rescued him from two abnormals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The sun was setting, it was coming towards the end of another day. And in the scouts HQ lay Eren coming around from being out of it for three days straight. With his vision slowly adjusting to the room around him, it becomes clear that Levi is by his bedside, asleep in his chair.  
“Mm, what day is it?” Slurred Eren. 

Jolting awake, Levi immediately leaned closer to Eren. “You’re awake, finally. Christ, you gave me a scare, brat.” 

“It’s been eleven years you knowing me and I still scare you. What a joke.” 

“Oy, you cause me stress, kid.” 

At this, Eren rolled his eyes. He was 26, not the same 15 year old when they first met anymore. Noticing he hadn’t been updated, Eren enquired as to why he was in bed. “What happened? Last I remember we were on an expedition, the next thing I’m back at HQ?” 

Levi got up from his seat and paced from the bed to the window where the setting sunlight was shining through.  
“Well, we left for the expedition then about forty minutes into it an abnormal came out of nowhere and went rampaging. Don’t know why, I don’t care. And he knocked you off your horse onto the ground, unconscious.”

Cringing at this, Eren slid down back under the bed covers. Embarrassed to have gone down over one abnormal. 

“Too right, brat. If you were paying more attention, you wouldn’t have been knocked off. Anyway, I checked you over and put you on the back of my horse which the formation sorted the abnormal and went ahead. And on our way back we somehow ran into three abnormals, all three charged at us at the same time so I sorted that shit out, but you managed to bloody slide off the horse while I took the three out. It was ridiculous.” 

As Levi continued talking, Eren couldn’t believe he was hearing a story like this. Infuriated, he shot up back to a sitting position.  
“It was probably to two bad knocks to the head that caused you to k-”

“You kept me on your horse while you also took on three abnormals?! Are you stupid?!”  
“Excuse me? Who are you ca-”

“You, you idiot! You should’ve just left me when you saw the three abnormals. You could’ve been killed!”

Standing at the end of his bed, Levi didn’t expect to be given out too by Eren for saving his life.   
“There are plenty of times I could be killed, why is this time any different?! I’m perfectly capabl- no, more than capable of taking on titans. I’ve been doing it for some time now! So don’t get mad with me, Jaeger!”

Eren jumped out of bed to talk (yell) at Levi face on. “But to die because you were saving me would be a waste!”

Straining his neck to look up at Eren, he grew increasingly angry.  
“Why would it be a waste?! It’s done, get over it.”

“You’re unbelievable, next time just fucking leave me as bait if that situation rises again.” Eren spat, as he turned to sit on the bed. But as he turned, Levi’s hand shot out and grabbed Eren’s arm.  
“I’ll never do that. No matter what the circumstance is.” Levi breathed, looking Eren dead in the eyes.

“I…” Eren began, but couldn’t form any words. 

The intensity of Levi’s glare too much for Eren to handle.   
“I’ll never leave you behind, I’ve lost so much. I’m not ever going to allow anything to take you away. So you can shout at me all you want, Jaeger. But I don’t regret what I did and I will do it again. I refuse to ever lose you, I refuse.” Levi growled. 

A pregnant silence enveloped the room as the two stated into each others eyes.   
Levi was the one who tore his eyes away first. 

“Levi” 

Eren pulled the others arm and pulled him flush against him, one arm sliding to his lower back and without thinking kissed the smaller man slowly. After the first two second of shock passed, Levi began to kiss back. For the both of them, it was heaven. It was that slither of happiness they were allowing themselves. After the kiss, Levi embraced Eren back, leaning his head against the others chest.   
“Uh, what just happened..“Enquired Eren, not in disbelief that he had just kissed the shorter man, more in disbelief that he wasn’t rejected.

“You tell me” 

Silence once again enveloped the room, Levi’s head still resting on Eren’s chest as the two embraced. 

“I’m sorry for getting angry…just thinking about waking up here to be told that you died saving me. I can’t, I don’t even want to think about a hypothetical like that for too long I just I rea-” 

“Eren breathe we’re both here and both fine. If you can’t tell, you mean a lot to me, and I’ll never be able to stand by and do nothing if you’re ever in danger. Please understand this.” 

“Only if you understand that you mean just as much if not more to me, I can’t bare the thought of not having you beside me in this HQ or anywhere else. So if you have to rescue me, or actually if you’re ever in a dangerous situation, please don’t die.” 

Eren’s arms around Levi tightened at that last sentence. The idea of a world without Levi was too much to fathom. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Levi replied, eyes closed with his ear resting just above Eren’s heart. The sound of his heartbeat soothing his nerves. 

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Levi smirked, such a simple question, but coming from Eren made his heart skip a beat. “You never need to ask.” 

And with that Levi looked up at Eren and pressed his lips towards the other man, and for the first time in a long time, Levi and Eren feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
